Polyorganosiloxane as a kind of silicone means a polymer having a siloxane bond substituted with organic groups as a main chain. For example, polyorganosiloxane is prepared by condensation polymerization of an aromatic diol such as bisphenol A and a carbonate precursor such as phosgene, and is colorless, odorless, resistant to oxidation, and stable at room temperature, and hypoallergenic insulators, and used in electrics, electronics, vehicles, machines, medicine, cosmetics, lubricants, adhesives, gaskets, artificial aids for plastic surgery or the like.
In addition, polyorganosiloxane has superior impact strength, dimensional stability, heat-resistance, transparency or the like, and is applied to a variety of fields such as exterior materials of electrical and electronic products, vehicle components, construction materials, optical components or the like. Recently, many studies have been conducted to apply the copolycarbonate resin to a wider variety of fields, in which two or more aromatic diols having different structures are copolymerized to introduce a monomer having a different structure to a main chain of polycarbonate, thereby obtaining desired properties.
Particularly, researches to introduce a polysiloxane structure to a main chain of polycarbonate are also being performed. However, most technologies have disadvantages that production costs are high and chemical resistance and impact strength are not improved at the same time.
However, with expansion of the application fields of copolycarbonate, copolycarbonate are required to have higher weather resistance and flowability, and accordingly, there is a demand for a novel structure of copolycarbonate which is able to improve weather resistance and flowability while maintaining its intrinsic physical properties.